


Training Wheels

by meli3636



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli3636/pseuds/meli3636
Summary: Letting go, letting goTelling you things you already knowI explode, I explodeAsking you where you want us to goYou've been riding two wheelers all your lifeIt's not like I'm asking to be your wifeI wanna make you mine, but that's hard to sayIs this coming off in a cheesy way?*The team didn't forgive Buck so easily after the lawsuit, which lead to him being beaten by other firefighters, telling him that Hen, Chimney, Eddie, and Bobby sent the beatings to him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Training Wheels

_**Riding down, riding down** _  
_**My hand on your seat** _  
_**The whole way round** _  
_**I carry band-aids on me now** _  
_**For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground** _

"Oh, Eddie, um, you wanna give me a hand with all this?" I ask Eddie, trying to find some kind of way to talk to him, so that I can finally apologize.

"Nah, you got this. You're 100%," he replied with a cold voice.

I don't know how I am gong to fix this, when I don't even know to find common ground with anyone. Why can't anyone understand why this job means so much to me? I know what I did was wrong, but what was I suppose to do, move one without my family?

_**Wheels aren't even touching the ground** _  
_**Scared to take them off but they're so worn down** _  
_**Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt** _  
_**If you promise me you'll take them off first** _

Should I just stop trying and give up? Bobby was right this isn't a family, because whenever it's them in trouble, I am the first one to care, but when I woke up at the hospital, the only people there were Carla, Maddie, and Ali. Then Ali broke up with me because she didn't understand why my job meant o much to me.

The thing that snaps me out of my thoughts is the bell ringing meaning that there was an emergency. I was about to start getting ready when I remembered, no one wants me there, they probably think that I'm a liability. 

_**Love everything you do** _  
_**When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** _  
_**I wanna ride my bike with you** _  
_**Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** _  
_**I'll pull them off for you** _

The rest of my day doesn't get any better, I get bullied by children, claiming "you're not a real firefighter," even though I try to block it out, I'm start to doubt it. Then Bobby calls the crew for lunch, so I start going up the stairs to get something to eat, when I hear Eddie, Hen, Chim, and Bobby talking about how they don't trust me anymore. I try to block it out when a firefighter walks by me and says, "What are you thinking coming up here, you aren't a real firefighter."

"N-nothing, just leaving," I answer, and walk down the stairs back to the table for the Halloween snacks. Even though it hurts that they are saying bad things about me, I know that I deserve it, because I'm always the weak link.

_**Love everything you do** _  
_**When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** _  
_**I wanna ride my bike with you** _  
_**Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** _  
_**I'll pull them off for you** _

_2 weeks later_

I thought that things would've gotten better, but they haven't they've only gotten worse. 

"Hey, move it, before you get hurt and sue us for it," Eddie says, passing by me.

"Yea, we wouldn't want that now, Buckley," Chimney replies.

That's not the worse of it all, there are a lot of other firefighters here who also doubt that I should be here too. They teach me a lesson everyday before we have to go, they say that Eddie, Chimney, Bobby, and Hen sent those punishments, and that after I've been punished enough everything will go back to normal. So, I put up with it because they are my family and I don't want to give up on them. Also, because maybe I deserve it, maybe this will finally make me smarter and better.

_**Letting go, letting go** _  
_**Telling you things you already know** _  
_**I explode, I explode** _  
_**Asking you where you want us to go** _  
_**You've been riding two wheelers all your life** _  
_**It's not like I'm asking to be your wife** _  
_**I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say** _  
_**Is this coming off in a cheesy way?** _

_2 week later_

Today is the day I'm going to talk to the team and apologize, and tell them that their punishment worked and that I'm sorry, that I couldn't handle it, so I'm quitting the LAPD. Even though it will hurt me, it will probably help them and that's all I want to do. I got everything ready, when they left for the call I made them a big diner and set it all out for them. Then they finally got back from their call.

_**Love everything you do** _  
_**When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** _  
_**I wanna ride my bike with you** _  
_**Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** _  
_**I'll pull them off for you** _

When everyone was finally sitting down at the table, although glaring at him, he decided that it was time to say what he was going to say. "Hey, I just want you to know that I'm very sorry for the lawsuit, I didn't do it to hurt any of you, even though it did, and I am sorry for that. I know that I don't deserve to be here, so that is why I decided to quit, so I wrote my resignation letter. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take the punishment, I know that I'm weak. Which is why I will finally leave you all alone, I'm sorry for everything, and don't worry you won't have to see me again," I say, not wanting to tell them that no one will ever see me again because I won't live much longer.

_**Love everything you do** _  
_**When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** _  
_**I wanna ride my bike with you** _  
_**Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** _  
_**I'll pull them off for you** _

After, I finished talking, I look at everyone's faces and they all have a look of shock on their faces, and tears in their eyes. Then Hen finally speaks up, "What do you mean by punishments Buck."

"The beatings that you sent with the other firefighters," I answered, looking at them.

"What do you mean by beatings, Buck?" Eddie answers with anger evident in his voice.

"The punishment that you said I deserved, they said, you said that when I was punished enough you would forgive me," I answered.

"Cariño, we never sent you any beatings," Eddie said with pain evident in his voice and eyes, "We forgave you a long time ago, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Yea, Buck, we would never do that to you, we love you," Hen said, glassy eyed.

"Then, why did they beat me? Why did you abandon me?" I asked, crying.

_**Love everything you do** _  
_**When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** _  
_**I wanna ride my bike with you** _  
_**Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** _  
_**I'll pull them off for you** _

"We are so sorry, Buck," all of them said. Eddie, Hen, Chimney, and Bobby all got up and hugged me, while I was crying into there shoulders.

"Buck, who beat you?" Bobby asked with a serious face.

I told him the names and he called them up to go to his office and he told Eddie to take me home.

When we got to my apartment, Eddie turned to me and said, "I'm so sorry Buck, I never meant for any of this to happen, I was so angry about everyone leaving me, that I took it out on you, and it was a mistake. I was scared because I didn't want to lose you, everyone that I love always leaves me, I didn't want you to leave me too. Buck, I love you with all my heart, please forgive me."

"I forgive you," I answered, "Do you really love me?" I ask with doubt in my voice.

"Yes, I do and if you will let me I would love to take you out on a real date, and work on a relationship," he answered.

"I would love to go on a date with you," I answered, smiling.

"Really?!?! Thank you, so much," he replied with a big smile on his face. Then, he leaned up to kiss me and I kissed him back.

_**Love everything you do** _  
_**When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** _  
_**I wanna ride my bike with you** _  
_**Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** _  
_**I'll pull them off for you** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad with horrible grammar, but I wanted to write it down, before I lost inspiration. I hope you like it.


End file.
